


Sleeping in

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Victor Zsasz Drabbles [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor wakes reader up early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping in

“Good morning baby.”

You heard Victor’s voice close behind you, but you didn't want to wake up yet. Too sweet was the morning slumber that embraced you, to cozy was the warm cover wrapped around your body. Growling, you wrapped it tighter around you and buried your face into the pillow. No, you didn't want to wake up yet. 

_"Can't I stay here a little longer?”_

Suddenly Victor’s hands sneaked under the cover and lifted it off you causing a chill breeze to sweep over your body and you shuddered. 

“Victor…” you complained tiredly but he only chuckled as he moved closer to you, spooning your body. Victor’s nose snuggled your neck, his lips brushed lightly against your skin. 

Did he really think that this would wake you up? Having his warm body close to you? Not even his lips that left soft kisses on your neck could keep you awake this morning. 

Victor noticed his touch didn't do what he desired and he frowned. Since when didn’t his touch ignite a fire within you? Well, he couldn't have none of that! 

Suddenly, you were right awake when Victor’s fingers were at your waist, tickling you. Squealing, you tried to escape his torture and jumped out of the bed. But Victor was fast and quick to sit up and wrap his arms around your waist, dragging you down into his lap, where his fingers continued tickling you. 

“Victor! S-Stop it!” you laughed and squirmed in his grip but he was to strong. 

“No. Why should I?” he chuckled and continued. 

“Because I’m awake now! Okay?” you almost screamed through your laughter.

“Fine…” Victor said dulled and dragged you down onto the bed instead. “You're no fun.” he pouted as he layed on top of you, brushing a single stray of hair away from your face. You gave him a pretend hurtful look and pushed him playfully in the chest.

“Oh yeah? Well...you are now fun when you don't let me sleep in on a saturday.”

Victor smirked down at you before he kissed your cheek and then down your throat. “Well babe...can you blame me for wanting to cuddle you in the morning?” he said between kisses. 

Surprised, you glanced at him as he nuzzled your neck. You didn't expect to hear that. Not at all. But it filled you with a warmth that spread to every inch of your body. 

“Well...if that is the case, then you can wake me up as early as you like.” you said with a smile on your lips. Victor gave you that little quirky smile of his before his lips met yours in a sweet, tender kiss. 

Yes, you would gladly wake up early to this every morning.


End file.
